


Only Witness

by KingKarlajrg



Series: Shikamaru and Temari One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chouji is a good friend, Complete, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Innocence, Naruto OTP, One Shot, POV Nara Shikamaru, ShikaTema, Sleeping Together, Temari from The Sand, i love shikatema, idk why but this story means a lot to me, inspired by a song, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarlajrg/pseuds/KingKarlajrg
Summary: You know who you are, only witness. It was so nice sleeping next to you.(ShikaTema, fluff)





	Only Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s another Shikatema story! This is a one-shot inspired by a song. I really liked this story because it’s just pure love<3 The title [Only Witness] means that the only ones who know what happened that night were just them (so romantic) I hope you like it and don’t forget to leave a review, xoxo

“I don’t know if I should tell you,” Shikamaru took another sip of his tea; his little smirk decorated his dumbfounded looking face. 

“What is it?” Chōji sat next to his best friend. Few moment ago, Shikamaru arrived to Chōji’s house insisting on speaking to him immediately. Chōji prepared tea for both of them and waited for his friend to open up about what was disturbing him. 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone,” he said. 

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone,” Chōji’s tea was getting cold. He hadn’t had a sip of it because he was too afraid of choking on it due to his friend’s confession. 

Shikamaru sighed and reclined on the couch, “I slept with her,”

Chōji was glad he didn’t drink any tea, he definitely would’ve choked. His eyes widened, he looked at his friend surprised by what he just said, “Did you…?” Chōji made a hand sign that simulated sex. 

Shikamaru straighten in one fast movement and hushed his friend, “I didn’t,” he said, “Instead I did something better,” he reclined again and then he exhaled, staring at nowhere in particular. 

_ Couple of weeks ago, Sunagakure was invited to a festival in Konoha. Obviously, her and her brothers were honorable guests. As always, I had to escort all of them around the village; we went to several places they hadn’t visited, and we even stopped for an ice cream. Of course I was supposed to be the escort of the three of them, but her brothers were aware of the huge crush I have on their sister, so they just separated from the group from time to time, leaving us alone every now and then. It was a good idea telling them.  _

_ During the festival, everyone was there: Naruto, Kiba, Guy, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, just to mention a few. Everybody was having a great time, although no alcohol was included in the recipe.  _

_ It was late and the festival was still on, most of the group had already gone home except for Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and me: _

_ “Last year’s festival was better,” Kiba said. We were all on the dango shop on the Main Street.  _

_ “Not at all,” Lee took a bite of his dango, “This one is way better, Konoha even has guests,”  _

_ I suddenly turned my head to Lee. He was right, and she was one of the guests. I had completely forgotten about it.  _

_ “You know what would make the festival a hundred times better? A prank,” Naruto squinted, I could notice he was already thinking about what prank to do.  _

_ Sakura slapped him on his head, “You better don’t,”  _

_ Meanwhile, I was making up an excuse in my head that would be believable enough for them so I could go and search for her. It’s not like I don’t want them to find out that I like her, because Chōji knows, I just don’t want her to find out, everyone here loves gossiping. Besides, I’m sure that Naruto’s big mouth would spit something. Apart from that, I am also aware that she wouldn’t date a guy like me, I am three years younger than her, and she is a princess, and me, I’m just the lazy coward. There’s zero chance for me, that’s why I decided to keep my secret to myself. _

_ “Well, I have to sleep, I have things to do tomorrow. See you,” I stood up from where we were sitting and walked my first steps as I would usually do it, lazily, uninterested, with both hands on the side pockets of my pants.  _

_ When I was finally far enough, I started running, searching for her amongst the crowd. It wasn’t going to be hard to find her, in the end, she would be with the high ranking people.  _

_ I rushed to where I thought she would be, I pushed and ran my way to her, and there she was, looking as perfect as she always does. I spotted her from the distance, talking to her brothers, seeming as strong and confident as she always does. I stood still for a moment, admiring the view, while everyone around me yelled, laughed, walked and ran, I was mesmerized, admiring her like one would do with an artwork. I snapped back to reality and gained the courage to approach her; walking confidently, but still lazily to where she was. I placed myself in front of her, blocking the view to make her focus on me. I held her wrist and made my way to her ear. I knew she wouldn’t be able to listen to anything I said unless I said it to her ear. I greeted her jokingly and bitterly like I would normally do, “I thought troublesome women weren’t allowed here,” I gently smiled at her. _

_ She glared at me as if she was going to hit me, but I could spot a smile on the corner of her mouth, she then did the same I did, “Cool festivals need cool people,” she paused to look at me from head to toe, judging me, I was still holding her wrist, “not like you,”  _

_ I laughed at her comment, she always has the last word. I then moved next to her and kept my conversation going. _

_ After almost an hour of just talking about the festival, I invited her for a walk, to which she agreed. We walked around the village for almost two hours talking about anything special, just laughing and enjoying each other’s company, I think we could’ve walked more if it wasn’t for the noise, _

_ “Ugh, I’m so fed up with the noise,” Temari said moving slightly closer to my ear. _

_ “Oh, I know a place we can go,” I grabbed Temari from the shoulders and started maneuvering her to where I had thought of. Although I knew she didn’t like me the way I did, I felt really comfortable around her. Spending time with her was always a way of healing myself from the stress and the routine. _

_ We sat on the pavement on the outskirts of Konoha. It wasn’t that quiet and alone, but it indeed was better than being in the middle of the festival. We observed everyone passing by, judging their looks and making up stories about them: _

_ “Look at her,” Temari subtly pointed with her eyes at who she was referring to, “the chick with the white jacket,” she then glared at me, raising her eyebrows. _

_ I left a small chuckle out and then, in a completely serious tone said, “I think she’s here to see her ex-boyfriend,”  _

_ “Mmm, maybe we can catch them fighting,” she said eagerly, “I bet he cheated on her,” Temari whispered, smiling softly. _

_ I couldn’t help but gaze at her mesmeric silhouette being lit by the moonlight; her laugh was like the most beautiful song ever played. I wanted to kiss her so badly, or at least confess my love, I could do it, right then and there, but I am the number one coward. Besides, love is such a drag.  _

_ Temari started shivering; the wind was cold and she was just wearing her usual dress. I noticed it and I offered her the black sweatshirt I was wearing, even though she would leave me with just my clan t-shirt I had underneath. She obviously rejected it at first, but then acceded.  _

_ “I’ll take it, but if you get sick, crybaby, I’m gonna get really angry,” she said as she put on my black sweatshirt. It made her look even more spectacular. _

_ After a few more made up stories of the pedestrians, she leaned on my shoulder and yawned, the peachy smell of her hair made my heart race, but I kept it cool, she started closing her eyes, after all it was already passed midnight:  _

_ “You should go to sleep,” I said, “You have two options: you can either take my shoulder as a pillow and the pavement as a bed, or I could walk you to your hotel room, that way you can sleep in a warm and cozy bed,” _

_ “I’ll take the latter,” she sighed, then stood up from where we were sitting and offered me a hand to stand up.  _

_ We started to walk to Temari’s hotel room, still joking about whatever came to our minds. It is really easy talking to her, she is open to any conversation and she is actually very funny; after some time of walking, we finally arrived.  _

_ “You wanna come in?” She asked me, holding the door from her room.  _

_ I blushed, thinking about it for a second, maybe that was the sign, maybe she liked me back, “Yeah, sure,” I walked into the room admiring how elegant and expensive it looked, “They really treat royals in a special way,” I said jokingly.  _

_ Temari giggled sarcastically as she walked to her bed, she sat down and kept talking, “Don't feel bad, I’m sure they also treat crybabies in a special way too,” she laid on the bed, leaving enough space for a second person.  _

_ I caught the sign and laid next to her, no touching at first, just the two of us face up staring at the ceiling, “It’s a beautiful ceiling,” I turned to look at her, “Good enough for a troublesome woman,” _

_ We laughed for about a minute, we were very sleepy and it seemed anything would make us laugh. Temari started to move closer and closer to me; the closer she got, the more my heart raced, until I decided to hug her, letting her use my arm as a pillow. It was a good decision, letting my fear go and going for it was a good move, because after that, she fell asleep in my arm, still wearing my sweatshirt. I stayed up for a while, admiring and gazing how perfect and delicate she looked when she sleeps. After a couple of hours, I fell asleep too.  _

_ It was a really rough night, I wasn’t able to sleep at all, my arm was numb and she was taking all the space and the blanket. She even hit my face with her elbow, but I didn’t care, I would do it again.  _

“I walked her to her hotel, and she offered me to come in and I did,” his smile grew bigger as he continued his story, “I thought we would end up kissing, or something like that, but we just talked about a lot of things, we joked, and then she fell asleep in my arm,” 

“And you?” Chōji asked his friend. 

“I fell asleep, but it was a really rough night, she moves a lot,” he chuckled thinking of that night.

“And the sweatshirt?” 

“She gave it back the next morning. It still smells like her,” he leaned again on the couch with heart eyes on his face. 

“So, what’s your plan?” Chōji took another sip of his cold tea, “Are you ever going to confess your love?”

“Ugh, I don’t know,” he sighed loudly, “I want to, but maybe she just wants a friend,” he paused for a moment, thinking about his response, “Whatever it is, I’ll do it. If she wants to be just friends, I’m fine with it, or if she wants a boyfriend, even better, but I’ll tell you one thing, it was so nice sleeping next to her,”


End file.
